Ben's sister
by Dea98
Summary: idk just read if you want to know
1. Info

**_Name: Mila Hawkins_**

 ** _Age: 20 years old_**

 ** _Personality: She is very shy around strangers but when she knows you and likes you then she is very kind, sarcastic and brave._**

 ** _Powers: Can see the future and sometimes the past._**

 ** _But with the power she gets headaches, nosebleeds and sometimes faints._**

 ** _Family:_**

 ** _Ben Hawkins ( Older brother)_**

 ** _Appearance: She has odd eyes, one ice blue and one chocolate brown._**

 ** _She has dark brown hair that's almost black and it reaches down to her mid back. She always has her side fringe over her left blue eye and an eyepatch._**

 ** _She almost never wear dresses or girly clothes._**


	2. Chapter 1 (06-20 06:05:33)

Chapter 1

Mila's Pov.

' _ **I couldn't stand being in the same room as my mother so I sat outside waiting and waiting for her to pass on. My mother hates me, want to know why? It's simple, I'm a freak. My mother likes to remind me that I am an abomination and that I was a mistake, that I shouldn't have been born.'**_

The door to our house opened and out came my brother Ben with our mother's lifeless body.

 **"Can you grab the shovel?"** He said with a quiet voice.

 **"Yeah sure..."** I then grabbed the shovel and followed my brother. **" Here,"** I said as I handed the shovel to my brother.

As my brother started digging a man in a truck came and started to scream at us.

 **" Move out of the fucking way!"** Screamed the man.

 **" Fuck off!"** Ben yelled back and at this point I had moved to hide behind our small house.

 **" If you don't fucking move out of the way I'll run you over!"**

But my brother, stubborn as he is, ignored the man and kept on digging. And just as the man was about to run us over, like he had said earlier, a man throw a rock on the man's hand.

 **"What in the hell?!"** said the man in the truck.

The man just threatened to throw another rock.

 **" Okay! Okay! You have 5 minutes."**

The man limped over to us **" Hey kid you live here?"** Thankfully he didn't see me.

" **Yeah what's it to you?"** Ben said as he held the shovel in front of himself as a defence.

" **Calm down kid I ain't gonna hurt ya."** Ben then started to dig again. " **You live alone kid?"** He asked my brother.

" **I live with my ma and my sister."**

" **Well where is you ma?"**

" **Over there."** He said as he pointed at mother body.

" **Oh… Where is your sister then?"**

" **I don't have to tell you."** Ben said. I didn't what my brother to get in trouble so I stepped out from behind the house. My brother saw me first. " **You okay?"** just as Ben said that the man turned around saw me.

(Time skip-Funeral)

3rd pov

The man helped Ben and Mila to bury their mother with the help of his friends. They started singing and Mila just stood there staring at her mother's grave. One of the man's friends made a cross.

Right when the music stopped the man in the truck drove into our little house.

Mila and Ben just stood there staring at their house, when suddenly Ben fell to the ground.

" **Ben!"** She shouted as she sat down on the ground and laid the side of her head against his chest checking to see if he was breathing, and so he was.

" **Hey girl do you and your brother wanna join up with us?"** The little man said. She just looked at him and nodded.

" **Gabriel."** he said and a big man stepped forward and took Ben up and carried him to one of the trailers. They started walking but Mila just sat on the ground staring at their back as they left. " **Are you coming or what?"** The little man said as he turned around. She stood up and followed them.

Little did she know that this moment would change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 2

3rd pov.

Sitting in a trailer next to her sleeping brother was his sister, holding his hand. But she wasn't alone, Professor Lodz and Lila, the bearded lady.

" **Is he going to be alright?"** she asked Lodz with her back still turned away from them.

" **Yes, he is going to be as good as new when he wakes up,"** Said the Bearded lady and Lodz just hummed.

After a while of silence, Lodz and Lila started to whisper among themselves.

" **What's your name,girl?"** Asked Lodz. Mila just stayed quiet, she didn't what to talk to that man. To Mila, he seemed like one of those people who only helps somebody for their own gain.

Lodz stood up and walk over to Ben's bed and was going to put a hand on his head, but Mila stopped him by grabbing his arm tightly.

" **What the fuck do you think you are doing?"** Mila said while she tightened her hold on his arm. Lila stood up to help but Lodz stopped her by holding up his other hand.

" **You know of his powers don't you?"** Lodz asked Mila. She let go of his arm and sat down facing her brother. She nodded and continued to hold her brothers hand. " **You have powers too,"** he said in realization.

" **I don't know what you are talking about.."** she muttered.

" **Interesting.."** and before she could do anything Lodz put his hand on Ben's forehead. Mila than took a hold of his arm again, trying to pull him away from her brother, but she was pulled into a vision. Before it even had begun she used her powers to make it go away.

" **What did you do?"** Lodz said in a angry voice, but Mila didn't have a chance to answer before she started to cough violently.

" **Girl, are you alright?"** Lila asked as she came over to Mila to help, but she just waved her hand signaling that she was okay. After a while the coughing stopped and on the hand that Mila held over her mouth was blood and lots of it.

" **You are dying aren't you?"** Lodz asked while Lila stood there in shock. Mila nodded and looked down.

" **It's none of your business "**

" **Does your brother know?"**

Mila just glanced at Lodz before looking at her brother again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3rd pov.

Mila was sitting by a empty table drawing her big brother, when all of the sudden she felt someone breathing down her neck. Mila was about to turn around but then she heard the voice of the person behind her, it was Libby!

" **Jesus! You scared me.."** Mila said as she continued to draw.

" **Sorry I just saw you alone and wanted to see what you were doing,"** She stayed quiet for a while before she spoke again " **You are really talented, it looked like a photograph!"** she then sat down next to Mila.

" **Thanks.."** She said with a shy smile. " **I can draw you if you want?"** Just as she said that Libby's eyes lit up.

" **Really?! You would do that for me?"** Mila nodded.

" **Do you what a special background or different clothes?"**

" **Oh! I want to have a classy diamond necklace, a beautiful dress and curly hair!"**

" **Okay I will come to you when i'm done,"** She said with a smile.

" **Oh you don't need me to model for you?"** Mila shook her head.

" **No, i can draw from memory,"**

" **Okay, thanks Mila,"** she said with a big grin as she walked away.

(Time skip- Lunch)

Mila was sitting with Libby, Dora and Rita, while she was drawing the three girls just sat down with her.

" **So Mila why didn't you leave with your brother?"** Rita asked with a smug look on her face.

Mila looked up from her drawing and said " **Well, that's because i know he will come back,"** Rita looked at Mila with a raised eyebrow.

" **Are you sure about that? Wanna make a bet?"** She asked with a smirk on her face.

" **Sure but i don't have any money.."** she said as she stared at Rita.

" **What about that bracelet?"** she asked Mila as her smirk grew bigger.

" **Sure, but if i win you will give me 80 $"** Mila had already seen the future, so betting her only treasure was fine with her.

" **Deal!"** Rita said with a big dumb smirk on her face.

( Time Skip - To when Ben comes back)

3rd pov

Ben and Sophie comes back, Ben looking serious as always and Sophie looking upset. Mila walked up to Rita with an outstretched hand, making a 'come on' motion. Rita Sue looked very angry but still complied with what Mila was asking for. With a huge grin on her face, she said,

" **Thanks, I hope we can make a bet again soon,"** and then she walked over to her brother. " **Welcome back Ben,"** she said as she hug him.

He smiled and hug her back " **You knew I was going to come back, didn't you?"** He said.

" **I have no clue what you are talking about,"** She answered with a small smirk on her face. Then all of the sudden she started to feel dizzy and a few second later she was on the ground. The only thing she saw was darkness and the last thing she heard was her brother calling her name as she slowly became unconscious.


End file.
